Undercover Lovers
by Booths2Hot
Summary: Brennan and Booth have to go undercover as a married couple. During their time they finally realize what everybody has know for four long years now.


1

It was Monday. Brennan was in limbo working on unidentified remains when Booth walked in with the new case in hand.

"Hey Bones!" he said making Brennan nearly jump out of her skin and hit her knee on the steal table she was sitting at. Booth rushed over to her as fast as lighting.

"Bones are you ok?" he asked his face showing concern, he looked up to see her blue eyes turning darker as her knee started throbbing. She answered

"No Booth I hit my knee on the table because you scared me" she then became worried that he might blame himself for her getting hurt which of course he did

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to I just couldn't find you and was worried that you wouldn't be down here" he replied

"You were worried about me?" she asked with an almost smile forming on her face.

"Yes Bones I'm always worried about you when I can't find you, just like when I hit my head on the ice and you said that you get nervous when I fall down and don't get up" he answered meeting her gaze and held it. *I have never had anyone care that much for me not even (I'm not gonna say his name because he doesn't deserve one) had cared that much for me as much as my Booth does....wait 'my Booth'....is he really mine?* she thought to herself.

"So Booth do we have a case?" she asked breaking the silence

"Oh yeah but I don't think you are gonna like it" he replied almost grimacing

"Why not?" she inquired

"Because we have to go undercover as...as...as" he couldn't bring himself to say it afraid that she wouldn't do it

"As what Booth?" she questioned get anxious

"As.....a married couple" he answered in bearly a whisper.

1 (continued)

Brennan was silent. She didn't like the idea *but it was undercover right?* she thought to herself. Booth was watching her facial expressions as she debated with herself. He became worried when she hadn't said anything so he broke the silence and brought Brennan back from the internal conflict she was having startling her.

"Are you OK with this?" he asked

"Not really. You know how I feel about marriage but I guess that I'll be OK with it, I mean it is only you that I will be married to and if I have to do this then I can't think of anybody else I would rather marry than you." replied Brennan. Booth smiled at her answer. The truth was he was excited about this and he too, couldn't think of anybody else he would rather marry than his Bones even if they were just undercover.

"Are you sure cause you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure that Cullen can find two other agents to do it if you don't want to" said Booth hoping she would say that she was OK with it and that she would do it

"I'm totaly sure Booth" she replied with a smile.

"OK then well lets get something to eat and then we can go and pick up some of mine and yours stuff and then head to the Hoover building for the brifing" said Booth. They walked up the stairs and right out the dubble doors of the Jeffersonian; Booth's hand never left 'his spot' on Brennan's lower back.

_________________________________________________

At the diner......

"C'mon Bones try some you'll like it! Please?" he begged turning on his charm smile full throttle

"Booth you know that I don't like my fruit cooked so no I don't want any pie. God Booth we go through this almost every day and my answer has always been no and it's gonna stay that way" replied Brennan *don't look at his face, don't look at his face* she told herself. Booth finally gave up,

"OK, OK Bones you win I won't try to offer you any more pie but you don't know what your missing" he said with his charm smile still on full blast.

Soon, after they had finished their coffee and talked more about posing as a married couple, they were on their way to Brennan's apartment to pack. Since the case involved taking a trip down to Wilmington, North Carolina, she was bring a swimsuit and the bikini that Angela had made her get last summer. After Brennan had everything she needed they were on their way to Booth's place. Later they left for the Hoover building.

2

After getting briefed by Cullen they were on their way to Wilmington. The ride was quiet until Booth noticed the red bikini top hanging out of her bag in the back seat.

"Wow Bones I never thought you as one to where a bikini" he teased

Brennan smiled as she remembered her phone call to Angela, asking her if she should take the bikini, and Angela telling her yes and that it would drive Booth crazy to see her in it then she spoke,

"Really?" she asked playfully, "Angela told me that you would like it" she then said

Booth was all smiles now as he thought to himself *Angela you are absolutely right*

The rest of the ride was quiet again. Later on they arrived at the fanciest 5* hotel. Booth parked the SUV and turned to Brennan who was asleep,

"Hey Bones?" he whispered; no response

"Bones!?" he whispered a little louder still nothing, so he got out and went around to her side and opened the door. He leaned in as far as he could and whispered in her ear,

"Temperance" he said. Brennan shivered at how his warm breath felt on her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and was face to face with the most gorgeous warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Booth are we there yet?" she asked in a groggy voice. *Oh God she sounded so sexy....whoa Seeley this is your partner stop thinking like that* he thought to himself.

"Yeah Bones we're here. Now you wait here while I go get our room keys. I'll be right back." he replied as he turned to leave. Brennan on the other hand was enjoying the view as Booth walked away but it was ruined by a bottle blond who was eyeing him like lions eye gazelle, Brennan couldn't see who it was but she could have sworn that it was Agent Perotta.

2 (continued)

"Booth" she called, "Hey Booth" she said again and he finally turned around hearing a voice that he didn't want to be hearing and then he spoke

"Agent Perotta, what brings you here?" he asked. She smiled and answered

"Oh that....um....I over heard that you had a case down in Wilmington and decided that I would help you if that's OK with you?" Booth was now worried that she might ruin the fact that him and Brennan had to go undercover as a married couple.

"Oh no WE don't need any help Agent Perotta but thank you for asking" he replied. Perotta's sly smile was gone when he emphasized the word 'we' and was now confused,

"What do you mean 'we'?" she asked. Booth then smiled,

"Oh me and Bones don't need any help, sorry that I wasn't clearer the first time" he answered

"So you're here with," she paused and scrunched up her face in disgust, "her then?" she said. Booth didn't like the face that she was making and decided to say something back

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Bones!" he raised his voice just a little and then continued, "and what made you think that I would need YOUR help? And you know what I don't think that that is the real reason you came, is it?"

"I didn't say that there was anything worng with Dr. Brennan, I just thought that you would perfer an agent than you would an anthropologist oh and the real reason I came is because I like you and I thought maybe we could go out sometime if your free" she answered. Booth was now trying not to laugh at the fact that she thougth that she had a shot with him.

"Look Agent Perotta, you are a nice person but you and me just isn't gonna happen OK? I love Bones and where she goes I go always has been and always will be OK?" he said back trying not to laugh. Perotta on the other hand was not so happy,

"But she's not your type" she said with a smirk that made Booth a little agitated

"Perotta it is none of your buisness whether she is my 'type' or not got it? Now go home or I will have two agents come and esscourt you back do you understand me?" he asked in the nicest voice that he could muster. Perotta walked away not saying another word and then she was gone, but neither of them noticed that Brennan had been listening to the whole confrontation. As she watched Agent Perotta turn and walk away she decided that she would tease him a bit. Walking up to him she asked,

"What was that about?" she already knew the answer, it was about her and she was happy about what Booth had said in her defense. Booth was startled.

"Uh...nothing. Where you standing there the whole time?" he asked

"I was here long enough to find out that you love me." she said. Booth's face turned 4 different shades of red before he finally spoke,

"You...you...heard mmmme say that?" he asked studdering as he did. She smiled and answered

"Oh yes and I'm glad that you did because now I can tell you something," she, by now, was close enough to feel his breath warm on her face. She then slowly leaned up. At first it was just gonna be a peck on the cheek but she missed his cheeks entirely and crashed landed on his lips instead. Booth was frozen but then he deepened it, nibbling on her bottom lip until she finally parted her lips to allow him entrance. Their tongues now danced with a passion. When the need for oxygen became mandatory they broke apart. Brennan then whispered in his ear three little words that he had hoped she would say back,

"Booth I love you too." And with that they walked the rest of the way to get the room key hand in hand.

3

After they recived their room key and had unpacked, they were settled on the couch watching tv since it was too late to do any investigating. A while later Booth turned to Brennan who was now falling asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Bones would you like me to help you get in the bed?" he asked knowing that she would probably say no. Brennan's eyes shot back open and looked up at the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen and smiled sheepishly as she answered,

"Yeah, but I would really like you to kiss me again" Booth didn't need anybody to tell him twice cause as soon as she said it he was already kissing her looking almost like he was devouring her face. Brennan moaned with pleasure, driving Booth's desires into overdrive. His hands were on her waist sliding slowly down to her hips. Her hands were cupping his face; then, slowly, slid them down to his neck, his shoulders and then finally down to his sides, now it was his turn to moan with pleasure. This drove Brennan's desires into overdrive and she then slid her hands even further down until she reached his hips and then stopped as she soon found out that that little action was making Booth's libido go crazy which was OK to her. Booth on the other hand was trying extremely hard to keep control but was failing miserably so he pulled apart and spoke,

"Bones you're gonna make me lose control if you don't stop and, though I wouldn't mind to...you know with you but I don't want to if you're not ready" he said after catching his breath. Brennan started to smile at how much of a perfect gentleman he was being and it was sooo cute but she wouldn't tell him that because FBI agents aren't cute.

"I want you to lose control" she replied. Booth on the other hand was dumbstruck by her comment.

"What?" was all he could spit out.

"Booth I am ready so I want you to lose control; make love to me Booth" she said. After hearing that it was all Booth needed. He picked her up and walked to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot.

3 (continued)

As they entered the room Booth led Brennan to the bed and gently pushed her down. She sat down on the bed and started to undo his 'COCKY' belt buckle; with one swift motion it was on the floor, his pants soon followed leaving him in his black silky boxers. Booth enjoyed the expression that formed on her face as he stood there in his boxers especially those. He pulled her up into an embrace full of love, full of passion, and full of desire. His lips then brushed against hers again, his arms sneaking around her waist and sliding one hand up her shirt. Soon her shirt was on the floor along with her pants leaving her in matchng bra and boy shorts. He then returned to kissing her, first on her soft lips and then sliding down her neck to her shoulder and back up her neck to her ear to ask one more time,

"Bones are you sure about this?" he asked actually hoping that she said yes

"I already told you, more than anything" she replied. No more words were said as he leaned into her making them both fall on the bed Booth on top of her. They eventually finished undressing. Booth was trailing kisses down her neck teasing her each time until she called out his name. She need to feel him inside her; to become one with him, and they did just that.

Sometime later they lay in each others arms; their bodies entwined basking in the glow radiating from them. They soon fell asleep.

______________________________________

The next morning Booth was the first to wake. It was Saturday. He was gonna get up and get some breakfast but then decided to lay there and watch the love of his life sleep. *She looks so peaceful* he thought to himself. A minute or two later she awoke to find the most gorgeously beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking at her.

"Good morning" she said with a raspy voice and a seductive smile to boot

"G'morning beautiful" Booth said, "how did you sleep?" he asked with his famous charm smile

"I slept VERY well, how about you?" she replied playfully. Now Booth had a goofy grin on his face,

"I can show you better than I can tell" he answered. Brennan giggled as she leaned up and kissed him and then went to get up but couldn't on account of Booth pulling her back down and into an embrace

"Booth as much as I would love to stay in bed all day with you and believe me I want to but we should get up and besides I'm kinda hungry." she said but he wasn't gonna let go so she did the only thing she could and that was tickle him.

"Bones ssstooop" he said trying not to let her know how ticklish that spot was but failed, "Alright Bones you asked for it" and with that he started tickling her. After their tickle fight, they were in the shower. An hour later they were in the living room watching tv, both oblivious to the person outside the window watching them.

4

"Hey Bones what do ya say me and you go down to the beach?" Booth asked finally braking the silence. Brennan smiled devilishly because now she could wear the red bikini.

"Sure Booth I would love to especially with you" she replied as she got up to go the bedroom. Booth got up to follow but she stopped him.

"Uh huh. You sit right here and wait because I'm gonna model for you" she said seductively

"Oh really? And just what is it you are gonna model?" he asked playfully. Brennan smiled

"You'll see" and with that she was gone. A minute later she came back out with a black string bikini on. Booth smiled as dirty thoughts filled his mind.

"Oh Bones you don't know how much seeing you in that turns me on right now" he said. Brennan grined

"Really well when we come back from the beach you can show me" she replied.

"I was already gonna do that anyways, but you can't wear that one" he stated

"What, why?" asked Brennan

"Because Bones it's too revealing and besides I don't want anybody else to see you in it cause it's too sexy and right now all I want to do is take you and make love to you over and over again" he answered

"Really?" she inquired playfully. Booth smiled

"Oh yeah"

"So let me get this straight you don't want me to wear this one because you just want to be the only one who gets to see me wear it right?" she asked. Booth's smile grew bigger.

"That's exactly right Bones"

"OK I'll put the red one on then" and with that she went back into the bedroom. A second later she emerged and was wearing the red bikini. Booth's mouth hit the floor immediately.

"WOW Bones. You look HOT in red" he said after picking up his mouth. Brennan blushed,

"Really?" she asked. Booth grined devilishly,

"Oh yeah, very sexy" he answered. After getting the sunscreen and towels and everything else they needed they were on the beach faster than a crow flies. Brennan was laying on her towel in the sun while Booth was applying the sunblock. She loved the way his strong hands could be so gentle. He too was enjoying this moment. He massaged the sunscreen onto her skin. He was amazed at how soft it was. Pretty soon it was lunch. Thankfully Brennan had made some lunch so they had a picnic. They were both still oblivious to the fact that someone was following them, but this someone was not ready to be made known, not yet anyways.

4(continued)

After they finished their lunch Booth decided that tonight he would treat the love of his life to a night out to do what ever she wanted. He smiled at the thought. Brennan noticed he was in deep thought and was smiling,

"Booth what are you thinking about?" she asked. Booth's smile turned into a big goofy smile,

"Oh just thinking about you and wondering if you would like to go out tonight to do whatever you want" he replied

"I would love to but I don't think you were just thinking about me in general were you?" she asked. Booth leaned in to her ear and whispered,

"Bones you know me to well, actually I was thinking of you in that first bikini you showed me, and I'm thinking about all things that I wanted to do to you when I saw you in it" he replied. Brennan smiled.

"Well Booth after we do whatever I want then we can go back our room and if you be a good boy you can show me"

"Bones you had me at 'go back to our room' lets go then," he then leaned in to her ear again and whispered, "And by the way I was already planning on showing you if I was a good boy or not" he stated receiving a slap from Brennan who shot back,

"Oh really, well we'll just see about that" she said as she took off running back up the beach to their hotel. She didn't get very far from the door before Booth caught up to her and grasped her waist, turning her around, planting kisses on her neck and almost sun burnt shoulders as he did. It started to get a little too heated and decided that they should go inside. All the while still being watched from another hotel across the street, He sat there watching them act like love sick teenagers *Awe how cute* he thought to himself, *But that won't last for long*

5

After leaving for the resturant of Brennan's choosing they were on their way to the movies also Brennan's choice, but she let Booth pick the movie which was "My Bloody Valentine" and of course Booth was worried that she would be her usual squinty self but she wasn't. He was even amazed at how Brennan always hid her face in his shoulder when it got to really scary parts. *The Dr. Brennan he first met would have just sat there and babbled about how anthropological the movie was* he thought to himself *She has come along way* Later outside the movie theater Booth made a quick phone call to their hotel. Then they were on their way back to their room still with know idea that they were being followed. Booth pulled into the parking lot and put the SUV in park. As they walked up to their room, hand in hand of course, Booth sensed something wasn't right but just ignored it as he and Brennan walked inside. Their follower walked up to his room across the street.

____________________________________

_Inside the hotel across the street....._

"Well Oliver?" asked Sully

"Booth hasn't left her side ever since they arrived" replied Oliver

"Dammit!" shouted Sully, "I'm never gonna get her if that bastard keeps hanging around I guess I'll have to take him out permanently" he screamed. Just then there was a knock from the ceiling followed by,

"Shut up down there!!!!!" said the upstairs neighbor

"You shut up!!!!!!!!" yelled Sully

_____________________________________

_Inside Booth and Brennan's room....._

Brennan entered first with Booth's arms wrapped around her waist. He closed the door with his foot as he trailed kisses down her neck, then gently down to her now sun burnt shoulders and back up her neck to her ear and whispered,

"Hey Bones can you put on that black bikini again?" asked Booth with his famous charm smile and a husky voice that almost made Brennan go weak at the knees. She smiled as she answered,

"OK but I may need some help getting it on, would you like to help me?" she asked playfully. Booth's charm smile turned into a seductive smile. He turned her around and spoke,

"Bones I would love to but I'm afraid that if as soon as I start undressing you we'll end up in the bed and happily spent, of course I'm not complaining" he replied. Brennan's smile turned into a devilish smile as she leaned in to Booth's ear and whispered,

"I wouldn't mind" she said as she took off running to the bedroom, Booth chased after her

"Oh no you don't" he said as he went after her, "You get back here, I wasn't done with you"

When he caught up to her, she was just standing there, staring with a smile on her face and an unshed tear in her eye. Booth noticed and smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he walked up behind her wrapping his strong yet gentle arms around her waist.

"Booth, you did this?" she asked as the tear finally fell down her face

"Yes" he replied.

"Oh Booth I love it," she gasped, "This is the nicest thing anybody has EVER done for me thank you so much" she said turning around in his arms brushing her lips against his and then walked into their room which was full of daffodils and daisies with a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. There was also some strawberries and chocolate dip to boot. They both entered the room and didn't leave until the next morning.

5(continued)

Booth was the first to wake. He layed there and watched the love of his life sleep. Just then his cell phone vibrated. It was Cullen.

"Booth" he answered, "Yes sir........no sir...........are you certain?...........yes I understand........there's no need I can handle it......will do........bye." He put his phone back on the night stand and turned to Brennan who was now awake.

"What was that about?" she asked as she traced the line between his pectorials making him moan with pleasure.

"Mmmmmm Cullen said that they had found a body down on the beach. He said that a couple went walking early this morning and it had washed up." he replied

"So I guess that mean we have to get up then huh?" she sighed, "Oh well at least we can still shower together" she said

"I love that idea" said Booth as he picked her up and walked into the bathroom.

____________________________________________________________________

An hour later they were on their way to the crime scene. The ride was quiet except for some 'bickering', as they called it, here and there.

"I still don't understand why you don't let me drive" she said

"Because Bones I'm responsible for whatever happens to this SUV and I don't won't it messed up" he said back. Brennan glared at him,

"I am an excellent driver Booth how many times must I tell you that?" she asked a little agitated

"Oh looky there Bones where here" he said just as they pulled up into the parking lot, *And just in time* he thought to himself.

6

"Hi I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan" said Booth holding up his badge to the officer. The officer shook his head in acknowledgment and lifted the yellow tape to let them enter.

"Female. Caucasian and late thirties, early forties. Booth?" she said

"What is it Bones?" he asked

"She was pregnant" she replied

"Ugh!" he groaned, "How far along was she?" he questioned

"Six to eight months at the most" replied Brennan

"OK well lets send this to the Jeffersonian and then we will do what we do best and question the people" he said. Brennan stood up and they headed up the beach but not before she tripped over something. Booth caught her before she fell over what was now an almost uncovered decomposed body.

"Bones are you OK?" he asked

"Yeah Booth I'm OK but what did I trip over?" she inquired

"Another body" he replied. Brennan turned to look at it.

"Male. Also Caucasian, and also late thirties, early forties." she said as she examined it.

"OK two bodies well lets get this one to the Jeffersonian as well" he replied,

"Good you do that and Booth before we stumble onto another body or two lets go get some breakfast cos' I'm starving" Booth smiled. *She is the only person I know to look at dead decomposed bodies and not lose her apatite* he thought to himself then replied,

"Sure Bones whatever you want."

They walked back to the SUV without finding another body and made it to a nearby diner.

6 (continued)

After leaving the diner they were heading back to the SUV when Brennan's phone rang. It was Cam.

"Brennan" she said hitting the speaker button

"Hi Dr. Brennan" said Cam

"Hey Cam" said Booth

"Hey Booth" she said

"Dr. Brennan we received the bodies and Wendell found the COD of both vics" said Cam proudly. Without waiting for Brennan to respond she continued.

"The male has a gun shot wound to his frontal lobe and the female was strangled and there was still enough skin tissue to show signs of rape" replied Cam. Booth groaned.

"OK has Angela done facial reconstruction yet?" asked Brennan. Angela's voice came on the phone

"Hey Bren, hey hot stuff,"

"Hey Angela" said Booth. Brennan became agitated

"The names Ange" she demanded

"OK the female is, well was, Mrs. Autumn Montgomery 34 and the male was Mr. Joey Montgomery 38" replied Angela

"Mrs Montgomery was also seven months pregnant." came Wendell's voice.

"I'm sensing a but here Wendell" said Cam

"But, she also shows that she has given birth before" Wendell replied. Booth groaned again,

"Uuuuuugh I hate cases like these" he whined but continued talking, "OK thanks guys. We'll ask questions tomorrow. Its about twelve down here and I'm tired" he said winking at Brennan. She smiled.

"Yes thanks guys and good work Wendell. Bye guys" she said as she was going to hang up but not before Angela shouted,

"Wait Bren" she said. Booth was now board not from the case but from not being able to kiss the love of his life so he started to trail kisses down her neck

"Booth! Stop" said Brennan before she answered Angela. That little demand made her want to squeal but then decided not to

"What Ange?" she finally asked trying to stifle a moan

"Um never mind Bren but I want details when you get back but right now you just have go have fun"

"You will Ange" said Booth as he grabbed Brennan's phone and pressing the end button but not before they both heard a wake the dead scream on the other end. Brennan turned to Booth who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Gee thanks Booth" she said sarcastically

"Bones did you just use sarcasm asked Booth ignoring what she had said. Brennan just glared at him.

"C'mon Bones lets go back to the hotel" he said wrapping his arm around Brennan's waist as they walked toward the SUV. They almost reached it but not before someone ran right in to them, making them all three fall to the ground. It was Oliver.

"Oliver?" Booth questioned getting up off the ground, helping Brennan up too.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" he asked more of demand than a question

"" he replied without stopping to breath

"Does this guy have a name?" asked Brennan

"His name is Sully" replied Oliver.

"Do you know why he asked you to follow us?" inquired Brennan a little agitated

"He told me that he wanted you back and that I was to follow you and Agent Booth around" he replied. Booth sought red. *NO WAY!!!!!!!! SULLY YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!* he thought to him self *NO WAY you come back and try to take her from me!!!*

"Do you know where he is?" asked Booth then came a familiar voice from behind him.

"He's right here" said the voice.

7

They all three turned at the sound of the voice. It was Sully. Booth was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here!?" he was already getting furious which didn't go unnoticed by Brennan

"I'm here for Tempe of course" he replied. Booth was now furious and Brennan became worried not for herself but Sully because Booth looked as if he was about to pull out his gun and shot him dead. Brennan didn't like Sully's answer and spoke,

"I'm not here to be given like a gift OK Sully. I don't want you back you left me remember!?" she shouted. Both Booth and Sully looked at her. They had never seen her this angry. Seeing she was on the verge of tears Sully grabbed her hand. *Dude she doesn't like to be touched* Booth thought to himself as he watched Brennan flip Sully onto the ground flat on his back.

"What was that for!?" Sully asked extremely confused

"I DO NOT like to be touched!!" screamed Brennan

"But I still love you don't you love me?" he asked even more confused

"NO!!!! You left me and now I'm leaving you. I'm with Booth now and nothing will ever change that not even you!!" Sully looked at Booth

"How was it before you decided to jump my girl!?" he shouted at him. Now Booth was pissed at his comment and spoke,

"For one thing its none of your business, two I don't like the word 'jump'. Have some respect. And three she's not YOUR girl OK? She's nobody's girl!!!!!!!!" Booth finally breathed, his face blood red.

"Sully you need to leave now" Brennan said calmly. She was really worried that Booth was gonna do something that would ruin his career and she didn't want to be the cause of it. Sully just tuned and walked away like dog with his tail between his legs. When he was gone they turned to Oliver.

"I'll....I'll just be leaving now" he stammered

"You do that" said Booth giving him a death stare. Oliver took one look at it and took off running toward his own car and drove away as fast as he could. Booth then turned to Brennan who was now crying. He took her into a tight embrace. He whispered in her ear,

"Shhh, Its OK he's gone he will never hurt you again. As long as I breath he will never hurt you again I promise. Brennan was about to tell him to not promise something that he couldn't keep but decided it was no use. They just walked back to the hotel. Booth never let go of her except when she got ready for bed but as soon as she was done she was right back into his arms. They soon fell asleep.

7 (continued)

The next morning Booth was the first to wake. He laid there thinking about what had transpired the day before. He thought about the look on her face when Sully had said that he wanted her back. He thought about his own facial expression when he himself heard him say that. He thought about how scared he was that she might actually go with Sully. Booth knew that she loved him but she also once loved Sully. He thought about what would have happen if she had left with Sully and not him. It scared him to think that but the thought wouldn't leave. He finally decided that he would ask her about what happened when she woke up. He laid there a bit longer watching her sleep and then sleep finally took over him and he drifted back to sleep. A few minutes later Brennan awoke. Now she just laid there and thought about what had happened. But she think about it very long when she heard Booth talking in his sleep and he didn't sound happy at all.

"Don't take her from me!" he shouted. Brennan know just then that by her he meant HER. She then realized that he was having a nightmare about what had happened only 24 hours ago. He spoke again.

"NO!!! You can't have her I won't let you take her from me!!!!!" he mumbled loudly. Brennan also knew that by you he meant Sully. She now hated Sully with a passion for making Booth have this nightmare and hurting the love of her life even though he didn't really physically hurt Booth, he did hurt him emotionally and that angered her. She finally decided that Booth had had enough of his nightmare. She proceed in trying to wake him.

"Booth!! Wake up!!" she shouted shaking him. She got now response so she tried again,

"BOOTH!!!!" she screamed. This time it worked he woke up but he was crying. It tore Brennan up inside to see, Booth, the strongest man she had ever known, besides her father, to be this upset. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Booth I'm right here" she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere" she whispered again. He finally calmed down a little. Just then Brennan's phone rang. It was Angela.

"Hey Ange" replied Brennan trying to hold back her own tears. Angela took notice and became worried.

"Bren are you OK? What happened? Did something happen to Booth? Oh my god" she was frantic. Brennan, finally getting a chance, spoke

"I'm fine Ange. Sully showed up. He told me that he still loved me and that he wanted me back. It really hurt me to see him after two years but I think it hurt Booth more." replied Brennan

"OH MY GOD that bastard!!!" shouted Angela, " I can't believe he would do something like that!!"

"I can't believe it either" said Brennan. She wasn't gonna tell Angela about her and Booth yet but Angela already sensed that something had changed she just couldn't put her finger on it but decided to confront her best friend when she came back.

"Did he leave?" asked Angela

"Yes Ange he left" replied Brennan

"Well then you take care of Booth." she said

"I will Ange." said Brennan

"We'll see you guys when you get back. Bye Sweetie" said Angela

"Bye Ange" replied Brennan and hung up. She then turned back to Booth had stopped crying. She leaned in and kissed him. He deepened it. When the need for air became mandatory they broke apart. Booth spoke first,

"We should probably do some more investigating" he said

"Are you sure?" asked Brennan her voice full of nothing but concern. Booth noticed she was trying to remain calm for his sake and he loved her for that. Brennan on the other hand wished that she could kill Sully for doing that to Booth. He didn't deserve that. Booth just nodded and got up and headed to the shower grasping Brennan's hand as he went. Brennan followed right behind him. A few minutes later they were on their way into town to talk to the people.

8

The ride was quiet. Every now and then they would take turns glancing at the other. Finally Booth broke the silence.

"Bones I," he inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Bones yesterday when Sully showed up I was worr..." he started again but was interrupted by Brennan

"You were worried and scared that I was gonna leave you and get back together with Sully right?" Booth just nodded. Brennan sighed

"Booth I USE TO love Sully but I love you now and this love is different than my love was for him. With you its different, I can't explain it but its different and I wouldn't change that for anything or anybody. I love you." she said with a sweet smile. Booth felt a little better he couldn't deny that but seeing Sully and finding out that he had been following them something just didn't feel right to him and he didn't know what it was and that scared him and yes it worried him to think that Brennan could have left him and went back to Sully but her leaving him wasn't worried him it was the fact that he thought that for a minute he had actually lost his Bones.

"Yes Bones I was worried that you would leave me but that's not what scared me," he said, "What scared me was that I thought that I was actually gonna lose you and that terrified me; petrified me even but..." he stopped unable to tell her.

"But what Booth?" she asked her heart breaking for him

"But even though Sully left I feel like we are being followed again." he said as a tear finally rolled down his cheek. Brennan reached up and whipped it away.

"I know Booth I feel that way too, but I promise that as soon as this case is over we will take some time off and take a vacation. Just you and me OK. No dead bodies, though I can't promise that, no case work, and no nothing. Just, us." she said. Booth looked at her with a charm smile

"And what do you suppose we do when we leave for this vacation?" he asked playfully. Brennan smiled her own version of the famous Booth charm smile

"Oh we can figure that out later tonight" she replied with an equal amount of playfulness

"That we will Bones, that we will" he said back waggling his eyebrows making Brennan laugh aloud. She was now happy that she had accomplished in cheering him up. Finally they arrived in town. It wasn't hard to find the Joey Montgomery's parents because they lived in a beach house near Fort Fisher.

____________________________________________________

Joey's father was outside working on a boat when Booth pulled his SUV into the driveway. Booth was the first one out of the SUV and of course being his usual self went to Brennan's side and opened her door which of course Brennan had to be her usual self too.

"Booth I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door." she said to him. Booth just smiled. By now Joey's mother was outside with her husband. They both walked up to Brennan and Booth. Joey's father stuck out his hand to introduce himself.

"Hi there. I'm Frank Montgomery and this is my wife June." he said shaking Booth's hand.

"Mr. Montgomery, Mrs. Montgomery I'm Special Agent Booth with the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Brennan with the Jeffersonian." Booth introduced himself and Brennan as usual. Frank became confused.

"FBI? What is FBI doing here? Was somebody murdered?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Montgomery" replied Brennan. June became worried and spoke up,

"It wasn't Joey and Autumn was it?" she asked almost on the verge of tears. Frank turned to comfort his wife.

"No June it wasn't them right Agent Booth?" he turned back to Booth who just hung his head,

"I'm sorry Mr. Montgomery, Mrs. Montgomery but yes it was. My condolences for your loss." replied Booth. Frank just turned back to his now crying wife and hugged her close.

"Agent Booth when can we have them to bury?" asked Frank who himself was now crying

"As soon as the investigation is over Mr. Montgomery" answered Booth. Brennan jumped in,

"Mr. Montgomery do you know anybody who would want to hurt your son or daughter 'n' law?" she asked

"No Dr. Brennan," replied June, "Everybody loved Autumn and Joey" she said

"Well if you can think of anything that could help up that would be helpful" said Booth handing Frank his card.

"Thank you Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan" said June as Booth and Brennan turned to leave. The ride was quiet again as they headed back to the little diner they had went to the first night that they arrived.

8 (continued)

Frank turned to his wife.

"June should we have told them that Autumn and Joey had a 4 year old son?" he asked. June looked up at him and shook her head. She ran to the house, card in hand and called Booth cell # which was on the back.

"Agent Booth Frank and I forgot to tell you that Autumn, before she met Joey, was married and has a 1 year old son who is currently visiting wit his dad, Leroy Daniels." said June. Booth really felt bad now. He then thought about how Parker would react if he ever found out that himself and Rebecca were murdered. His heart went out to the little boy. He then spoke,

"Thank you Mrs. Montgomery can you tell me where I can find Leroy?" he asked.

"He lives in Fort Fisher, uh...01334 Fort Fisher Rd" said June. He thanked her again and hung up. Booth then turned to Brennan.

"Hey Bones lets go get something to eat and then head up to Fort Fisher to talk to Autumn's ex-husband" he said.

"OK" replied Brennan. Soon they arrived at the diner. They both ordered what they had ordered the first time that they were in there. They sat quietly and ate. The conversation was light except for their 'bickering' here and there and of coures the stealing of fries and the offering of pie. Later they were on their way to Fort Fisher.

9

Upon arriving at Fort Fisher, Brennan and Booth got a lot of answers. They found Autumn's 1 year old son, Les Daniels, and ex-husband, Leroy Daniels, with no trouble at all. Leroy confessed to killing Autumn and Joey because she wouldn't let him see his son. They found the murder weapon and what they needed to put him away. Booth called Agent Perotta who was actually still in Wilmington and had her escort Leroy to DC. They then took Les back to Frank and June to live with them since Autumn's parents were no longer living. They soon left with Les in the back seat. Him and Brennan were talking. She was treating him just like he were Parker. She told him that she too had lost her mama too even though he looked as though he weren't listening Brennan just kept talking to him. They soon arrived at back in Wilmington and dropped Les with Frank and June who were happy to take him. Then they were on their way back to their hotel when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan" she answered. It was Cam.

"Dr. Brennan" said Cam, "Have you and Booth found anything else about the vics?" she asked.

"Yes Cam. It was Autumn's ex-husband. We also found the murder weapon too. He used a colt "45 to kill Joey Montgomery and used a raw hide to strangle Autumn Montgomery" replied Brennan. Cam thanked Brennan and then hung up. Brennan turned to Booth.

"So what do we do now that we solved the case?" she asked. Booth smiled,

"Go back to the hotel and get a good night sleep and in the morning we can start that vacation we talked about. You know just me and you with no cases and no bodies" he answered. Brennan smiled back,

"I like that idea" she said. Soon they arrived at their hotel.

9(continued)

As soon as they arrived Brennan ran straight to the bathroom. Booth followed her to find her throwing up. He held her hair back till she was done. When she was finished she went and laid down on the bed. Booth sat down on the bed with her and she laid her head in his lap. He noticed that she was in deep thought.

"Hey Bones anything you want to talk about you know I'm here." he said. She rolled over and looked up at him.

"Booth" she said, "What if...if I'm...I'm pregnant?" she asked. Booth smiled,

"I wouldn't love you any less than I do now if that's whats bothering you" he replied. She smiled a small smile. Booth then became serious.

"Bones are you worried that you might be pregnant?" he asked, she didn't answer. Booth pulled her up into a tight embrace.

"Its OK if you are Bones cause I'm with you every step of the way; I will NEVER leave you. I promise." he said. Brennan then looked up into coffee brown eyes full of compassion, worry, and love.

"Booth I'm not worried because I'm pregnant. I worried because..." she was having a hard time and Booth's heart ached for her, "I'm worried because..because I might not be a good mother" she stated. Booth chuckled to himself. *To think, she was so great with Andy, Les,

and with my own son but her to think that she would be a bad mother that is just like her* Booth thought to himself.

"Bones...Temperance you are a wonderful woman. You were great when we had to look after little Andy. You did fine with Les and you are excellent with Parker. The first time you met Parker I was worried at first but then as I watched you you never talked down to him. You never made him feel that he wasn't entitled to his own opinion. Then the time when we had Andy with us I didn't have a doubt in my mind that you would be mother even if you were just a surrogate to him you never let anything happen to him. And just a few minutes ago with Les, you were so good with him so if you are pregnant I would be jealous of our children because you would make such a wonderful mother." he said the last part with a charm smile plastered on his face. It never failed to make Brennan smile back which of course she did with tears in her eyes as well.

"Booth that is" she swallowed hard, "the nicest thing that...anybody has ever said to me thank you Booth. You are a wonderful father to Parker and you would make a wonderful father to our children. If I am pregnant I couldn't think of anybody else that I would rather have than you to be their father. You are the strongest man, next to my Dad of course, that I have ever met. You are full of compassion, forgiveness, and love. You could never do anything harmful to the ones you love and hold dear to you because you don't have a hateful bone in you body, though you couldn't really have a hateful bone in your body because there is no such bone, you still wouldn't have one" she said. Booth's, now with is own tears, chest filled with pride hugged her close. He was proud at her because those words had came from the heart. The Dr. Brennan he was first partnered with would have probably never said anything like that. *She has come a long way in a short while and I'm extremely proud of her* he thought to himself.

"And besides Booth I would be glad to have your children because I love you and plus tomorrow I can just go into town to the drug store, " she said. Booth brushed his lips against hers. It was full of compassion, tenderness, and most of all love. He had never felt this way before. At the beginning it scared him but now he welcomed the feeling and indulged in it. Brennan too had never felt this way with anyone. Again it scared her too but she knew as long as Booth was by her side it wouldn't always be scary. Finally the need for oxygen became mandatory and they broke apart but as soon as they broke apart they were kissing again. This time the kiss was powered by a flame. This flame soon became a wild fire fueled by a passion. A passion stronger than either had ever felt before. That night their lovemaking was slow and sweet. It was full of love. Some time later they lay in each others arms happily spent. Soon sleep took over and they fell fast asleep, their bodies entwined.

10

The next morning they woke simultaneously. Booth was the first to speak.

"G'morning geogeous" he said. Brennan stretched like a cat, which Booth thought was adorable, and smiled.

"Good morning Booth" she said back as she got up but was drugged back down by Booth's massively strong, yet gentle, arm.

"Booth!" she almost growled. He started to trail kisses down her neck to her back and back up to her ear,

"Sorry Bones Its just you are sooo hot and not to mention the sexiest woman I have ever had the pleasure of waking up to so I just can't help myself sometimes." he whispered. Brennan smiled devilishly. *I guess a little indulgence his idea wouldn't hurt* she thought to herself. She decided that she would be playfully aggressive. Booth, by now, was on top trailing kisses down her neck to her clavicle down to her cleavage and back up to her lips. Brennan dug her nails into his back causing Booth to groan in pleasure. *OK she wants to play that way, well I can too* he thought to himself. She too soon groaned in pleasure when he found her 'sweet spot' right under her ear. Later they lay entwined again breathing heavily. Their lovemaking this time was hot and spicy. Brennan was the first to speak.

"NOW can I get up Booth?" she asked

"Why are you in such a hurry to get up Bones?" he inquired

"Because Booth I want to get to the drug store. Don't you want to know if I'm pregnant or not?" she questioned. Booth then smiled. Brennan noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked. Booth's smile got bigger.

"I'm smiling about what I'm gonna do if we find out your pregnant" he replied. Brennan leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

"You just being you" replied Booth with a charm smile.

After an hour in the shower Brennan was on her way to drug store. The cashier was a huge help. She helped Brennan decide. Brennan thanked her paid for the pregnancy test and headed back to the hotel. When she arrived she went straight to the bathroom. Booth had left a note saying that he went to get some lunch and that he would be back later. Brennan took the test. It came back positive. She was thrilled. Not just for her but for both of them. She was just walking out of the bathroom as Booth was entering the room from getting lunch and rained on in the process. He looked at Brennan.

"So are you or aren't you?" he asked. Brennan ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear,

"I'm pregnant Booth!" Booth was ecstatic. He hugged her tightly against his soaked chest. Brennan pulled back and looked into his warm chocolate brown eyes. They were full of nothing but love. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Their tongues met instantly. The rest of the day and of course night, Booth spent it getting her everything that she wanted and needed. Finally, when she didn't need or want anything else, he collapsed on the bed beside her. She slid down and into his warm embrace. Soon sleep took over both dreaming about their baby.

10(continued)

Booth was the first to wake up. He didn't want to get up. Instead he just laid there and watched her sleep. Soon he fell back to sleep. Now Brennan woke up. She was still in Booth's arms. She had a smile on her face when she finally fell back to sleep too. A minute later the alarm clock went off waking them both. Booth wasn't in any hurry to turn it off so Brennan leaned over him to turn it off. Booth held onto her sides so she wouldn't fall. When Brennan returned to her side of the bed she glared at Booth.

"Why did you wait till I had to crawl over you to turn the alarm clock off, why didn't you do it?" He smiled devilishly,

"Because Bones, I wouldn't have been able to see the view that I just got" he replied, Brennan pushed him nearly knocking him off the bed which in turn Booth started tickling her.

"OK, OK!! Booth!!! I give!! I give!! Ssstop!!" she pleaded but then decided that it was no use so she did the only thing she could do, tickle him back. She reached for Booth's lower abdomen and gently caressed it leaving goosebumps in her wake and eliciting a laugh from him. Finally when they couldn't laugh anymore they just laid there breathless. Booth was the first to speak.

"Hey Bones you want to take a shower with me?" he asked waggling his eye brows and smiling seductively. Brennan grinned wickedly.

"Sure Booth I would love to" she replied. As soon as she had said that he scooped her up into his massive arms and took her into the bathroom. Almost two hours later they emerged, steamed exiting as they did the same.

"Booth can we go out to eat tonight?" she asked innocently. *It is sooo cute when she does that* Booth thought to himself as a goofy grin appeared on his face. Brennan noticed.

"What?" she asked. *She's doing it again* he thought.

"Oh nothing Bones," replied Booth, "You ready?" he then asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Where do you want to go Bones?" he asked as they got into his SUV.

"Surprise me" she replied.


End file.
